


What If?

by Estelathan



Series: What If? [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Injured Dean Winchester, Injured Sam Winchester, Light Angst, Possible Spoilers, Season/Series 11 Spoilers, Speculation, castiel (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelathan/pseuds/Estelathan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What if Cass doesn't want to come back willingly?" Sam breaths out in a rush, struggling to rip the Band-Aid off as fast as possible even while keeping his voice pitched soft as if that will lessen the verbal punch he's just delivered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a line of one-shots I wrote after partially viewing Season 11. I have yet to see the full season so most is simply speculation on my part but it is possible there are spoilers for the season!
> 
>  
> 
> This one is set some time after the events of 11x10: The Devil's in the Details.

"Hey Dean?" Sam asks cautiously, side-eyeing his brother as he takes the ice pack Dean's offering out, trying and failing he's sure, to hide the wince of pain as the cold comes in contact with his injured side. Already bruises are blooming up underneath his skin which pretty much confirms Sam's suspicions on having a couple of fractured ribs, though that's mild in comparison to what Lucifer could have done to him. _Has done to him..._ Still, Sam's beat and it's a testament to how crappy he's feeling that he's not even bothering to try hiding it from Dean, but there's a question that's been plaguing him since Dean busted in and saved his ass and Sam just can't let it go.

 

"Yeah?" Dean grunts, not so subtly nursing his head and the goose-egg Sam can see underneath Dean's own ice pack as his brother turns to face him. He looks about as tired as Sam feels which is hardly surprising since they both went up against the devil and came out alive, but it hasn't dulled the concern welling in those deep eyes of his as he looks Sam over, re-checking for injuries despite having just patched the Sasquatch up.

 

Sam takes a good, long look at his brother and allows himself a moment to feel briefly bad for what he's about to ask because surely it can wait until they're feeling better, not so rough and raw, but in the end he can't help himself: "What if Cass doesn't want to come back willingly?" He breaths out in a rush, struggling to rip the Band-Aid off as fast as possible even while keeping his voice pitched soft as if that will lessen the verbal punch he's just delivered.

 

"What?" Dean asks dumbly, blinking at him sluggishly like Sam's suddenly grown two heads and started spouting off some alien language that he can't understand. He cocks his head to the side, and it's such a Cass-like reaction it's downright creepy to witness, and Sam's fully regretting this idea already, eyes narrowing in suspicious concern. "What kind of question is that?" Dean finally grits out, voice hoarse and rough.

 

Sam barely resists the urge to sigh; it’s like watching a tape in slow-motion, he can practically see Dean’s walls come up in guarded concern. It’s hardly surprising considering this is Dean he’s dealing with, but still, there’s a part of Sam that can’t help but wish they were on the same wavelength here. “It’s one we gotta deal with,” Sam says, mentally preparing himself for whatever Dean’s reaction may be. “What are we going to do if Cass doesn’t want to come back?”

 

It’s a good thing Sam prepared for it— at his words Dean’s face twists with barely contained fury. “Why wouldn’t he?” He snaps, his voice strong despite the lingering gruffness. “How could you think such a thing? Of course he’s going to come back! He’s got Satan riding him like a friggin’ show pony for freak’s sake!” By the end Dean’s practically spitting out the words, his defenses clearly up, and looking alert despite his injuries. He doesn’t say it out loud but it’s wrote plain as day upon his face for Sam to see: _You of all people should know what that’s like._

 

Sam doesn’t miss what Dean’s not saying and to his credit Sam doesn’t plunge in head first with a multitude of replies to that even though he really, _really_ wants to. Instead he bites his tongue with a near-heroic amount of effort and takes a moment to nurture the hurt as he breathes out heavily through his nose. “You didn’t see him.” Sam finally manages, proud that his voice doesn’t crack as he meets Dean’s eyes. “It was all he could do to keep Lucifer from killing me.”

 

Dean doesn’t say anything but after a lifetime spent at his brother’s side Sam can practically see the wheels turning in his head. The careful mask on his face doesn’t waver from its still pissed-off set yet Sam can see the concern and hurt flickering behind Dean’s eyes. There’s guilt mixed in there too because Dean’s the one who went off and left Sam with Lucifer in the first place, though Sam doesn’t begrudge him for that—it isn’t like either one of them knew it wasn’t Cass. “I—“ Dean starts, only to trail back off with a hard swallow as he finally looks away. “He’ll come back. Cass is stronger than that bastard; you’ll see.” Dean tells Sam via the wall, but there’s no mistaking the subtle cracking to his words that says Dean doesn’t believe a thing he’s saying. The unspoken _‘He has to come back’_ hangs heavy in the air between them.

 

Sam frowns as he watches his brother while Dean resolutely stares at the far wall like it’s personally offended him or something. There’s a hunched set to Dean’s shoulders, and perhaps Sam’s simply imagining it in his exhausted state, but he could swear he could hear the familiar hitch in his brother’s breathing that only happens when he’s on the verge of tears. Imagined or no, it makes Sam’s heart ache to see Dean hurting like this, and he hates himself for bringing the topic up, but well. . . it needed said. It had been next to impossible to capture Lucifer the first time around, and Sam doesn’t even have to ask to know that there’s no way in heaven or hell there’s going to be a repeat performance of that, and now that the devil is riding around their angel and Cass is _letting_ him? It’s enough to make his head ache, as if the lingering headache he’s sporting isn’t enough, and Sam lets out a breath he didn’t even know he’d been holding.

 

“Dean?” He reaches out to place a hand on his shoulder, taking note of the coiled muscles beneath his hand. “I’m not saying we shouldn’t do something,” Sam says, pausing a moment to lick his lips nervously because the last thing he wants to do is push his brother further away now that he’s already pissed him off. “But how about we start in the morning? We’re both beat— let’s just get some rest, okay?” Sam cajoles, tugging Dean around to meet his gaze again.

 

When Dean turns to look at him his eyes are suspiciously red-rimmed and slightly on the puffy side but that doesn’t stop the way they crest over Sam in concern. Apparently he’s not thrilled with what he’s seeing or he’s just as whipped as Sam feels, but finally Dean nods in resignation. “Yeah,” He agrees, voice gruff, as he nods. “You look like ten miles of bad road Sammy. You need your beauty rest.” It’s a weak jab at best, and neither one of them laugh because Dean really isn’t that far off the mark, but it’s a start.

 

There’s still things they need to talk about, Lucifer riding around in Cass being only the tip of the proverbial iceberg but for the time being Sam’s willing to take it. They’re both hurting and tired and going on in this state isn’t going to do either one of them any good. “Have you looked in the mirror lately dude?” He tries to meet Dean’s weak mirth with his own, flashing him a small smirk. “You don’t look like a bed of roses yourself.” The look of outrage on Dean’s face is worth it, and despite what tomorrow may bring, Sam knows they can handle it.


End file.
